The Thorn Birds
by Chiel Chielo
Summary: Sebagai seorang putri adopsi dari selingkuhan ayahnya, Tenten selalu dihiraukan oleh Ibu tirinya dan seluruh perhatiannya sepenuhnya tertuju kepada Sakura, saudari tirinya. Bagaimana reaksi Tenten ketika ia mengetahui bahwa saudarinya sudah bertunangan dengan satu-satunya laki-laki yang ia cintai? AU, RnR please? Chapter 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Desclaimer: kalo aku yang punya udah pasti aku buat Neji topless (sepanjang episode) he he, Masashi Kishimoto own it**

**Warning: Miss typo, deskripsi berantakan, OOC**

**Happy reading sajalah...**

Beep beep beep

"Nona bangunlah, nona!," teriak seorang perempuan mencoba membangunkan gadis yang masih tertidur dengan pulas diatas kasur empuknya.

"Nona Tenten! Ayo, kau harus bangun," Gadis yang dipanggil Tenten tersebut hanya menggeliat saja, tiba-tiba ia merasa ada tangan yang mencengkram kakinya dan menariknya sampai terjatuh kelantai. Dengan pantat yang terlebih dahulu mendarat dilantai Tenten menggerutu " Misaki! Bisakah kau lembut sedikit saat membangunkanku? Baru saja aku mau bangun,"

Misaki hanya bisa menggeleng melihat tingkah nona mudanya yang selalu sulit dibangunkan dipagi hari. "Kau tidak akan pernah bangun, sudahlah ayo cepat, mandi dan segeralah turun nyonya sudah menunggu dimeja makan," ucap Misaki sambil membantu Tenten berdiri lalu mendorongnya masuk kekamar mandi.

Beberapa menit kemudian Tenten keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengenakan jeans dan blouse jaring-jaring bewana kuning, kali ini ia menggerai rambut coklatnya yang indah dan hanya memakai bedak tipis dan lip gloss bening diwajahnya, walaupun terlihat sederhana Tenten terlihat begitu cantik.

Setelah mengecek penampilannya didepan kaca, Tenten mengambil tasnya dan segera berjalan kebawah menuju ruang makan dimana Ibunya sudah menunggu. Para pelayan membungkuk padanya dan ia membalas dengan memberikan senyuman kecil kepada mereka. Tenten segera mengambil tempat dimeja makan, Ibunya sedang sibuk mengetik dengan laptopnya dimeja makan.

"Ohayou, Okaasan," sapa Tenten pada Ibunya. Sang Ibu hanya mengangguk sambil menyesapi kopi yang ada ditangannya. Setiap pagi selalu seperti ini. Sejak Ayahnya meninggal, Ibunya jarang sekali memperhatikannya dan selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sendiri. Tenten hanya menghembuskan nafasnya dengan sedih setiap kali ia mendapat respon semacam itu dari Ibunya, ia mencoba segala cara agar ia bisa mendapat sedikit perhatian darinya, tetapi apapun yang ia lakukan Ibunya hanya akan memberinya anggukan kecil setelah itu hanya berlalu begitu saja.

Namun berbeda dengan saudarinya yang selalu mendapat perhatian penuh. Saudarinya mempunyai rambut berwarna soft pink yang panjangnya mencapai pinggul kecilnya dan mata hijau emerald yang indah. Bagaimana mungkin gadis berambut coklat bisa mempunyai saudari yang mempunyai rambut berwarna pink?

Jawabannya adalah karena mereka berdua bukanlah saudari kandung. Ibunya mempunya rambut yang berwarna merah lembut dan ayahnya mempunyai warna rambut hitam kecoklatan. Tenten merupakan anak dari selingkuhan Ayahnya, Ibu kandungnya tersebut meninggal saat melahirkannya. Lalu setelah itu, Uriko, ibu tiri Tenten mengadopsinya karena ia berpikir bahwa ia mungkin tidak akan pernah mempunyai anak. Tapi satu tahun kemudian ia hamil dan melahirkan seorang putri yang ia beri nama Sakura.

Tenten dan Sakura tumbuh bersama dan mempunyai hubungan kakak-adik yang sangat baik. Tapi saat Sakura berumur Sembilan tahun, ia dikirim ke Paris dan melanjutkan sekolahnya disana. Uriko selalu menginginkan yang terbaik untuk putri kandungnya. Lalu Tenten, ia melanjutkan sekolahnya di Leaf University, meskipun Uriko tidak terlalu memperhatikannya tapi ia mendaftarkan Tenten diuniversitas terbaik di Jepang dengan harapan kelak Tenten dapat membantu Sakura untuk mengurusi perusahaan keluarga dan menghasilkan lebih banyak uang. Sakura dan Tenten masih terus berhubungan. Mereka berdua akan menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam hanya untuk mengobrol dengan video chatting.

* * *

><p>Tenten sampai kampusnya satu jam lebih awal. Ia berjalan menuju taman kampus dimana teman-temannya biasa berkumpul bersama. Mereka duduk dibawah pohon Sakura.<p>

Teman-temannya adalah Ino Yamanaka gadis berambut blonde yang dijuluki dengan julukan "The Queen of Gossip" bukan hanya itu dia juga sangat fashionista, Temari Sabaku satu lagi gadis berambut blonde dengan kuncir khas nya yang berjumlah empat, sifatnya sangat tegas dan kadang-kadang sangat galak karena itulah ia mempunyai julukan "The Which from Leaf Academy", lalu yang terakhir Hinata Hyuuga gadis pemalu yang sangat ramah.

Bukan hanya perempuan Tenten juga mempunyai banyak teman laki-laki diantaranya, Naruto Uzumaki laki-laki hiperaktif dan sangat terobsesi dengan ramen, Shimura Sai laki-laki dengan kulit yang pucat dengan hobi menggambarnya dan ia juga merupakan secret lover dari Ino, Shikamaru Nara genius malas yang mengambil jurusan Matematika, Sasuke Uchiha seseorang yang Naruto panggil denga sebutan Teme, lalu yang terakhir Neji Hyuuga sepupu dari Hinata dan merupakan seseorang yang Tenten diam-diam sukai.

Meskipun Tenten terlihat tomboy dan tidak feminine sama sekali namun ia mempunyai hati yang lembut yang mana Neji tidak pernah katahui. Tenten pikir ia hanya mempunya perasaan suka padanya hanya sebagai teman kepada Neji, namun setelah tahun demi tahun terlewati perasaan tersebut malah berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lebih dalam, yaitu cinta. Tetapi ia tidak berani menyatakan perasaannya tersebut, meskipun mereka berdua berada digroup yang sama, namun nyatanya ia tidak pernah sekalipun terlibat pembicaraan akrab dengan Neji.

"NARUTO! Dasar idiot!," teriak Ino pada Naruto yang sekarang bersembunyi dibelakang Hinata.

"Apa yang terjadi?," Tanya Tenten pada Hinata dan menghiraukan teriakan Ino pada Naruto.

"Naruto-kun tidak sengaja menumpahkan minumannya pada baju Ino," jawab Hinata sambil melihat kearah Ino yang sekarang sedang mencengkram kerah Naruto sambil berteriak didepan wajahnya.

"NARUTOOOO," teriak Ino.

"Go-gomen! Itu tidak sengaja! Hinata-chaaannn tolong aku,"

"Bisakah kalian tenang sedikit? Mendokusei," Ucap Shikamaru sambil mengusap matanya.

Tenten diam-diam melirik kearah Neji, yang sedang membaca sebuah buku yang berjudul, Little Brain: Cerebellum. Seperti biasa ia tidak pernah sedikit pun mengeluarkan ekspresi yang berarti, hanya wajah datar, dingin dan terlihat sangat mengintimidasi. Tenten menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

Tenten berdiri dari tempat duduknya, "Eh? Sudah mau pergi?," Tanya Temari.

"Yah, aku ada subjek pagi ini dan juga aku harus mengumpulkan skripsi kepada Kakashi-sensei, ja ne,"

* * *

><p>Setelah satu jam lamanya Tenten mengikuti pelajaran kampus yang sangat memusingkan akhirnya waktu istirahatpun tiba, ia berjalan menyusuri lorong kampus menuju ke kafetaria. Sesampai ia di kafetaria ia memesan cappuccino latte dan memilih tempat duduk diujung kafetaria, itu adalah tempat favoritnya, dari ujung sana ia dapat melihat pemandangan seluruh taman kampus.<p>

Tiba-tiba dua tangan terulur dan menutupi penglihatannya dari belakang. "Tebak siapa?," ucap seseorang dengan suara lembutnya, Tenten mengenali suara tersebut, namun ia tidak yakin apakah itu adalah suaranya.

"Aku menyerah,"

"Kau begitu cepat menyerah, Onee-chan," Onee-chan? Apakah itu Sakura?, batin Tenten.

"Sakura?," gadis yang Tenten panggil Sakura itupun melepaskan tangannya dan memeluk Tenten dengan erat.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu!," Tenten tersenyum dan memeluk Sakura.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Sakura! Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu ku kalau kau kembali?,"

"Aku ingin memberikan kejutan," Ucap Sakura sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan mengambil tempat duduk didepan Tenten.

Shikamaru, Sai, dan Neji berjalan kearah mereka.

"Oi! Tenten!," panggil Shikamaru.

"Oh hai, Shikamaru," balas Tenten.

"Jadi, siapa ini?," Tanya Shikamaru.

"Oh dia saudariku Sakura, dia baru kembali dari Paris,"

"Jadi ini saudarimu,"

"Barapa umurnya?," sekarang giliran Sai yang bertanya.

"19 tahun," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi kau lebih muda dari Tenten, lalu bukankah seharusnya kau berada ditingkat junior?,"

"Dia melompati kelas 5 saat sekolah dasar. Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Sakura," Ucap Neji.

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi juga, Neji," Sakura tersenyum.

"Kalian berdua saling kenal?," Tanya Tenten.

"Kami berdua bertemu tahun lalu saat Neji sedang menghabiskan Liburan musim panasnya di Paris," jawab Sakura.

"Benarkah? Baguslah kalau begitu," Tenten tersenyum kearah Sakura.

Setelah Tenten dan Sakura bertemu dengan Shikamaru, Sai, dan Neji mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua untuk berjalan-jalan disekitar Tokyo.

* * *

><p>"Tenten, aku ingin kau beritahu semua yang kau tahu mengenai Hyuuga Neji pada sudarimu," ucap Uriko sambil menyesapi minuman anggur yang ada ditangannya.<p>

"Kanapa?," Tanya Tenten.

"Neji dan Sakura bertemu tahun lalu di Paris dan menjadi mereka berdua berteman dengan baik. Orang tuanya aku juga menjadi teman baik…,"

Tenten terkejut, dia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini akan berlangsung. Kumohon jangan… jangan… untuk kali ini saja…

"Neji dan Sakura sudah bertunangan,"

Degg. Hatinya serasa dipukul dengan palu yang sangat besar sampai hancur menjadi kepingan-kepingan yang sangat kecil, "Ke-Kenapa Neji?,"

"Hmmm?,"

"Aku bilang kenapa Neji!," teriaknya.

"Dia adalah laki-laki muda yang mempunyai masa depan cerah dan datang dari keluarga yang sangat kaya. Aku yakin dia dapat menjaga Sakura. Apakah ada masalah?,"

"Tidak bisakah kau memilih orang lain? kenapa Neji?,"

"Mereka sudah setuju,"

Tenten tidak mengatakan apa pun dan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Satu-satunya orang yang ia cintai telah bertunangan dengan saudarinya dan bagian yang paling buruk adalah ia menyetujuinya.

TBC...

* * *

><p><strong>Makasih banget kalo ada yang mau baca, kalo bisa kasih kritik dan saran yaa<strong>

**REVIEW PLEASE?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Persetan sama makan, yang penting bisa post chapter yang baru *maklum anak kost'an kemaren baru kehabisan kuota he he**

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

><p>Matahari bersinar dengan terangnya siang itu, menyinari seluruh Tokyo dan membuat banyak orang berkeringat. Hari itu pukul 12 siang dimana matahari bersnar dan mengeluarkan panas tertingginya, Tenten dengan tenangnya menyedot Orange juice buatan Misaki sambil mengerjakan skripsinya ditengah ruang keluarga. Tiba-tiba saja Misaki datang menghampiri Tenten.<p>

"Eh? Misaki? Ada apa?," tanya Tenten sambil menyedot minumannya.

"Nyonya ingin bertemu dengan anda, nona," Tenten sedikit tersedak mendengar ucapan Misaki, ia sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik untuk menememui Ibunya semenjak kejadian kemarin malam.

"Be-benarkah? Baiklah aku akan menemuinya sekarang," Tenten segera bangkit dari sofa yang didudukinya dan berjalan keluar dari ruang keluarga menuju keruang kerja Ibunya. Tenten sampai didepan pintu ruang kerja Ibunya, saat ia akan mengetuk pintu tiba-tiba Ibunya berkata, "Masuklah,"

Tenten pun segera masuk. Saat ia masuk terlihat Uriko sedang sibuk dengan kertas-kertas perusahaan yang membuat Tenten pusing walau hanya melihatnya saja, ia selalu berpikir 'beginikah nanti yang aku lakukan ketika sudah bekerja nanti?' Tenten tidak pernah bercita-cita untuk bekerja dikantor yang keluarganya kelola, tapi ia selalu bercita-cita untuk membangun sebuah panti asuhan dan juga menjadi guru TK, sederhana mungkin, tapi itu merupakan pekerjaan yang cukup mulia dari pada harus bekerja dikantor dan diam didalam sebuah gedung selama 12 jam atau lebih setiap hari.

"Okaasan ingin menemuiku?," ucap Tenten .

Uriko mengalihkan pandangannya dari pekerjaannya dan melihat kearah Tenten.

"Hmmhh yah,"

"Dengar keluarga kita akan mengadakan pesta besok malam dalam rangka menyambut kerja sama perusahaan keluarga kita dengan Hyuuga Corp dan juga menyambut kembali kedatangan Sakura dari Paris,"

"Pe-pesta," ucap Tenten sambil membuang pandangannya kebawah dan menghembuskan nafas. "Hanya itu?," ucap Tenten kembali.

"Aku pikir yah hanya itu saja, kau boleh keluar,"ucap Uriko dingin dan ia kembali mengembalikan perhatiannya pada kertas-kertas yang ada didepannya. Tenten pun berbalik tanpa kata-kata, saat ia akan memutar knob pintu ruangan tersebut, Uriko kembali berbicara.

"Oh yah satu lagi, jaga sikapmu baik-baik pada pesta besok malam, aku tidak ingin kau mempermalukan keluarga kita seperti yang kau lakukan pada pesta sebelumnya, berpakaian seperti warga kelas rendah," ucap Uriko dengan nada yang sedikit mengejek. Tenten hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lalu segera pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

* * *

><p>Tenten dengan seriusnya membaca sebuah buku dengan judul "What Your Brain Can Do: Jessica Method" sementara Misaki sedang mengeringkan rambutnya serta membantu Tenten berdandan untuk pesta yang akan dilaksanakan satu jam lagi.<p>

"Huftt, apakah tidak bisa lebih lama lagi?," tanya Tenten dengan nada yang menandakan dia sudah mulai bosan.

"Sabarlah nona, lagi pula pesta akan diadakan satu jam lagi," ucap Misaki pada Tenten sambil tersenyum.

Tenten berdiri didepan kaca. Tidak peduli sudah berapa banyak pesta yang Tenten hadiri dan berpakaian seperti perempuan pada umumnya ia selalu heran dengan penampilannya sendiri. Dan hal ini terkadang membuat Misaki tersenyum geli dengan tingkah laku nonanya.

Tenten memakai sebuah dress berwarna peach selutut dengan sepatu open toes (bener kaga'? xD) yang berwarna senada, sedangkan untuk wajahnya Tenten hanya memakai make-up sederhana dan juga rambut yang ia gerai.

"Misaki, apakah aku terlihat aneh mengenakan dress ini?," tanya Tenten sambil berputar-putar didepan kaca.

"Tentu saja tidak, kau terlihat cantik," jawab Misaki sambil mengemasi alat-alat make-up.

"Melebihi Sakura?,"

"Eh? Nani?,"

Tenten hanya tertawa melihat reaksi Misaki, "Aku hanya bercanda, tentu saja Sakura lebih cantik dari diriku,"

"Nona…,"

Tepat saat itu juga tiba-tiba Sakura masuk kedalam kamar Tenten, ia terlihat sangat cantik dengan balutan Taffeta putih yang menunjukkan lekukan tubuhnya yang sexy. Tenten agak iri melihat penampilan Sakura yang menunjukkan kalau ia sudah mulai dewasa, berbeda jauh dengan dirinya yang terlihat agak sedikit "kekanakan".

"Tenten, Ibu bilang sudah waktunya untuk pergi, ayo," ucap Sakura lalu langsung keluar dari dalam kamar Tenten.

Tenten menggigit bibir bawahnya, 'Haruskah aku selalu menjadi bayangan Sakura?'. Tenten pun melangkah keluar dari kamarnya menuju kebawah dan menemui Sakura yang sudah menunggunya didalam limosin.

"Hey, apakah kau sudah siap?," Tanya Sakura.

"Yah,"

"Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat,"

* * *

><p>Uriko sedang sibuk mengobrol dengan istri pemimpin Uzumaki Eu De Cologne ketika dua putrinya tiba dan dengan refleks semua mata terarah memandang mereka. Uriko pun hanya bisa tersenyum bangga melihat kedua putrinya terutama Sakura.<p>

"Aww, Uriko apakah mereka berdua putrimu?," Tanya Kushina sambil menyikut sedikit bahu Uriko.

"Yah, begitulah. Bukankah mereka terlihat cantik?," tanya Uriko.

"Tentu saja, mereka terlihat sangat menawan. Kau sungguh beruntung bisa memiliki putri-putri yang sungguh cantik," jawab Kushina.

"Terutama, Sakura," ucap Uriko membanggakan putri kandungnya.

"Ya memang, tapi menurutku Tenten terlihat lebih manis,"

Uriko memandang tajam Kushina dari ujung matanya, "Apakah kau bilang Sakura tidak cukup cantik?,"

"Oh…tidak,tidak,tidak. Tentu saja Sakura sangat cantik, kau tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganmu darinya, mata emerald hijaunya terlihat sangat indah dan juga kulit putihnya yang menawan. Sakura terlihat seperti Cinderella masa kini…,"

Uriko tersenyum. Yah itu benar… tidak ada seorangpun yang dapat mengalahkan kecantika Saku-

"Tapi kau dapat melihat kecantikan Tenten hanya dengan melihatnya. Saat pertama melihat kau hanya akan berpikir kalau ia hanya mempunyai wajah yang biasa saja tetapi jika kau lebih perhatikan lagi…. Kau akan melihat bagaimana mata coklat indahnya bersinar, bibir yang menawan membentuk senyuman yang dapat mengambil nafasmu dan wajah cantiknya… Itu terlihat seperti sedang memandang Monalisa modern,"

Kushina meminum sedikit Sampanye-nya dan mengikuti gerak-gerik Tenten dengan matanya. Dia terlihat seperti…

"Dia mirip dengan almarhumah sahabatmu," komentar Kushina.

Uriko tidak menjawab apapun dan memandangi Tenten yang sedang mengobrol dengan para tamu biasa. Pandangannya beralih pada Sakura yang sedang menyapa satu persatu tamu-tamu penting yang Uriko undang.

Pikirannya melayang mengingat kejadian pahit beberapa tahun yang lalu...

* * *

><p><em>"KAU APA?!," Uriko tiba-tiba saja meledak mendengar pernyataan sahabatnya beberapa detik yang lalu.<em>

_"Aku hamil dengan Hitoki,"_

_Mata Uriko mulai berair. "Ba-bagaimana kau…,"_

_"BAGAIMANA BISA KAU! DIA SUAMIKU!," teriak Uriko._

_Ayumu memeluk kaki Uriko. "Maafkan aku, tapi aku mencintai Hitoki,"_

_Uriko mulai dipenuhi dengan emosi. Dia mendorong Ayumu dan menamparnya dengan keras._

_"Kenapa?... Kenapa?...KENAPA AYUMU?! KAU SAHABATKU! KAU…,"_

_Ayumu menyentuh pipi kanannya, rasanya sangat sakit._

_"Ada apa ini?," tanya Hitoki yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu ruang tamu. Dua sahabat itu pun mengalihkan penglihatannya memandang Hitoki._

_Uriko memandang suaminya, "...apakah itu benar?,"_

_"Apanya yang benar?," Hitoki berjalan mendekati istrinya._

_"APAKAH ITU BENAR BAHWA AYUMU MEMBAWA ANAK SIALANMU?!," Uriko berteriak sambil meneteskan air matanya._

_"U-Uriko, tenanglah, i-itu hanya sebuah kasalahan. A-aku tidak pernah bermaksud...," ucap Hitoki terbata-bata._

_"Apakah kau membeciku?," Uriko tersedu._

_Hitoki memeluk istrinya, "Uriko...,"_

_Uriko menolak pelukan Hitoki, "Apakah kau membenciku karena aku belum bisa melahirkan seorang anak, sehingga kau sampai meniduri wanita lain?,"_

_"Apa? Tidak...Uriko,"_

_"Aku belum bisa memberikanmu seorang anak, jadi kau berpaling pada sahabatku,"_

_"Uriko, kumohon...,"_

_"Jadi itu hanya hanya sebuah kesalahan?," tanya Ayumu._

_Hitoki memandang Ayumu, "Ayumu, maafkan aku...saat itu aku sedang mabuk,"_

_Ayumu terkejut._

_Akhirnya mereka membuat sebuah keputusan. Hitoki akan bertanggung jawab atas bayi tersebut, namun sayang Ayumu meninggal saat melahirkan. Putrinya selamat dan mereka menamainya dengan nama Tenten._

* * *

><p>Tenten memandang Sakura yang sedang berbincang dengan saudara sepupunya. Tenten tidak terlalu dekat dengan sanak saudaranya, terutama dari pihak Ayahnya. Ia selalu berpikir kenapa Paman dan Bibinya selalu menghiraukannya.<p>

Tenten menghela nafasnya lalu ia mengedarkannya kesuluh penjuru tempat dan pandangannya terhenti pada pintu masuk, ia melihat Bibi dari pihak Ayahnya, Bibi Chieko.

Bibi Chieko berjalan kearah Sakura dan memberinya ciuman dipipi.

"Sakura, astaga lihatlah dirimu, kau sudah tumbuh menjadi wanita yang sangat cantik," Bibi Chieko memeluknya dengan erat.

"Aww, terima kasih," Sakura memberi senyuman satu-juta-dollar kepada Bibinya.

Mereka berdua berjalan kearah kemana Tenten sedang berdiri, ketika ia mengetahui itu adalah Tenten, senyum Bibi mereka langsung berganti menjadi wajah memberengut dan menunjukkan ketidaksenangan.

"Senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi disini, Bibi Chieko," sapa Tenten.

"Yah, aku juga," itulah sat-satunya respon yang ia berikan sebelum ia kembali lagi pada Sakura.

"Ngomong-ngomong Sakura, aku dengar keponakan Bibi yang satu ini sudah bertungan, siapa laki-laki yang beruntung itu, eh?," tanya Bibi Chieko penasaran.

"Namanya, Neji, Hyuuga Neji," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Tenten yang merasa dihiraukan langsung pergi dari tempat Sakura dan Bibi Chieko berbincang dan pergi menuju taman dibelakang gedung. Sesampainya disana ia langsung melepas sepatu high heelsnya dan berjalan sambil bertelanjang kaki merasakan sedikit kegelian ketika kakinya menginjak rerumputan yang berwarna hijau duduk. Ia lalu duduk dibangku taman tersebut. Sunyi, hanya itulah yang menemaninya. Tenten melepas kalungnya dan membuka liontin yang berisi foto Ibunya sambil tersenyum.

"Okaasan...,"

TBC...

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? hate it? lemme know, review please?<strong>


End file.
